Delusion or Reality
by Vulpixilicious
Summary: Simple dropped into another world. BUT before you pass this up! 1. She brings a dog which is my avatar picture. 2. There isnt just 1 warden there are more xD and 3. pairings of basically everyone and continuing on through both games and all add-ons. Please just try it out this is more for my sanity than anything I have to get this story out of my head! Pg-13 for now
1. Prologue

Note: I own nothing aside from the characters I create, this was all made by Bioware and their infinite genius.

Prologue

This specific summoning font had lain dormant for years, and only she knew of it. It was special. She reached her claw like hand over it-activating it. All she had to do now was wait, but even she wasn't known for her patience. Time was running out. How many nights had she come here reactivating the font?

She repeated the same steps she had been doing for months since she first felt the shift in energy when the archdemon awoke. She prided herself in her ability to remain anonymous, and she wasn't about to throw it away to save this petty world. Still something had to be done; she wasn't that callous. The archdemon could kill her just as it would kill everyone else. That's what this was-survival-and she would live.

After activating the font the dark and damp cave began to ember. A small glow was emitted to the font as sparks set off of it. She walked to another corner of the cave activating another relic. She continued to do this till the entire cave was lit. She gazed around all that was left was to touch the font again.

A new light began to enter the cave, and she looked out. The sun was setting. If she didn't return home her daughter would wonder and pester her. She looked back at the font-it could wait until tomorrow. She began to exit the cave and shifted. She chuckled. Dragon's flight was much quicker than walking.


	2. The Fire

Chapter 1

Flemeth s cape ruffled as she shifted at the cave entrance. She walked to the summoning circle and finished the ritual. The circle glowed as smoke rose and electricity sparked. As the smoke dissipated Flemeth smiled. Now all she had to do was wait.

Diana lay in her bed wrapped around her pug. He curled his small head under her chin and if one listened close enough they could hear the dulcet sounds of these two snoring in synchronization. they breathed as one, and they drifted in slumber. Diana was visiting home-or the place she used to dwell in before college it wasn't much of a home. It was run by the tryant of a grandmother. It had been awhile since she last saw her mother and father, but they are very close; they would talk to each other every day. As she lay there the house was quiet everyone else had also gone to bed.

The stove flickered in the dark room. The flames were trying to engulf what little air there was. The damper was shut, but so was the air vent. The fire was waiting-saving it's strength. Nana walked out in her robe. She usually was the first one up it was 4:30 no one was awake. She went over to the fire place and began to lift the top lid slowly as flickers of the flame reached towards the oxygen. The fire billowed out scortching her face as she lifted the lid. Just as she was about to scream the fire crawled down her throat and melted her vocal cords preventing it. She fell to the ground in throws of agony.

Diana awoke to the smell of smoke and something else she couldn't place. Thinking quick she grabbed Nemo and rushed out of her room and saw the fire creeping up the walls and stairs. Diana held her cringing dog-he was terrified of fire-and rushed back into her room. She grabbed her backpack and proceeded to shove Nemo into it much to his annoyance. She swung the bag over her shoulder and rushed to the bedroom next door where her parents slept. The fire was now spreading past the bathroom door as it reached the top of the stairs. Diana's parents were heavey sleepers. Her father had to sleep with a mask that prevented the smoke from awaking him. Diana ran to his side of the bed, grabbed the mask and raised it yelling "fire" and dropping it so it smacked his face. She left the room as her father jumped out of bed and waking her mother. Diana ran to the bathroom that was beginning to be blocked by the fire.

Diana jumped over the flames and turned on the sink faucet closing the drain. As the water began to fill the sink smoke entered the bathroom. Diana switched on the fan and turned on the shower nozzle. She tried to water down the flames and while she successfully extinguished the flames on the stairs more spread thrughout the house and at that moment her parents rushed out and pulled her down the stairs. Halfway down there was creaking and when they looked up beams began to fall. Diana's father pushed her down the stairs before they were encased in wood and flames. Diana looked back and her father was yelling at her to run. She reached for her bag and opened it. Nemo was still breathing he was scared and he quivered in the bag his droopy lazy eyes a picture of pure terror. She petted nemo quickly before she closed the bag back up and rushed down the hall towards her grandfathers room. He had a stroke 10 years ago and could not move his left side.

She ran into his room and woke him driving his chair to his side of the bed. he got up himself and as they started to leave the room a crash sounded in her brothers room. The fire had gotten down the hall. Diana heard screaming and a door trying to be opened. It wasn't long before the familiar smell began to waft its way down the hall where Diana and her grandfather were moving. His at a snails pace. Diana looked back and and as she did the house began to collapse again around her.

Her grandfather kept rolling but she was trapped engulfed in flames and smoke. She began to scream and as the smoke covered her vision she saw fire men begin to file into her house. The flames were burning her. She cradled her back pack to her chest and curling into a ball trying in vain to protect Nemo. She began to collapse onto the floor as the flames scorched her skin. As her eyes closed blue flecks and sparks passed through her vision. Everything went black.


	3. Unbelievable experiance

Chapter 2

Diana felt a cold cloth on her forehead, and she shivered from it. Shifting slightly she heard voices quiely whispering. In the back of her mind she felt she knew them, but the harder she tried the more the answer drifted away from her. Her mind was fuzzy and she had a painful headache. She fluttered her eyes a little. She began to turn her head towards the voices when her neck began to stretch and tear casueing her to cry out a little. A sharp voice was heard near her neck. "Do not move." Diana's eyes blinked open and she squinted at the light. She looked across and saw what seemed to be a simple wood wall illuminated by fire light. It brought a painful memory back. She blinked confused pushing away her thoughts. "Where am I?". Her voice was scratchy, parched, as if she hadn't had a proper drink in a week. "Your in a bed." came the caustic reply. Diana gave into the urge to roll her eyes and gave a breathy chuckle casuing moe pain to her throat. . "You don't need to encourage her."

Diana unable to move her head could not see to whom the voice belonged, but she recognized it. Her head lay to the left so that the injured side of her neck could be treated; all she could see was the wall, and every time she tried to turn she felt the painful burn. "Oh don't mind her. Girl go make our guest something to eat." Diana focused trying to recognize the raspy voice. "Morrigan will fetch you something to eat... She may not be useful in much else, but she can cook." Diana tried to sit up quickle as the realization of exactly here she was registered, but the woman she could only assume as Flemeth held her down till she heard a door shut. "Now that we are alone know this. I saved you. If not for me you would be burning carcas. Now you will do something for me. I know where you come from and how you know about us. No don't speak." Diana was flustered she was allowed to sit up slowly and was positioned against a pillow as she gazed at the wizened old woman.

Diana knew what she really looked like, but nothing could have prepared her. Flemeth continued to talk but Diana could not hear her. She was so stunned. She was oblivious to what Flemeth was saying, but the mention of the Blight however, she had regained her composure and full attention. "The Grey Wardens will need all the help they can get. You know I am sending Morrigan with them, but you will also help them in ways that no one else can. You have a greater purpose even after this Blight." Diana looked down. She knew that after the blight something much horrible was coming; even when the game was just a game she had wished it had been different.

Flemeth had left her to her thoughts. She had already come to terms that this was all real. Diana learned from Flemeth how she had used the summoning fonts to bring a person from her world to Thedas. Lucky her she hought sarcastically. Diana still sat on the bed. Bandages, salves, and poultices covered her burns. She almost wished that she would have died in the fire. She didn't know how to fight or survive out here. How could she live without her toilet. Diana shuddered at the thought. Then it dawned on her. She was alone. Her entire family was more than likely gone. Tear drops fell onto her hand, then more. She reprimanded herself for her tears, but she couldn t stop herself from thinking. She had failed. She was supposed to protect them, and she couldn't do that. Diana's mood went dark as she sat there brooding over what had happened. she looked over at the mirror flemeth had left for her. It was cruel reminder of what she now looked like.

She never considered herself beatuiful, but the burns that ravaged her right side would make it more difficult for her to salvage her self confidance. Diana's mind flashed with images before she passed out. She had been holding- Diana stopped at the thought looking up and looked frantically around. Breathing a sigh of relief she saw there sprawled out on a rug was Nemo snoring loudly. Diana got off the bed. Her whole body was crying out from her effort. She crawled over to where he lay and snugged near him ignoring the pain as she wrapped her arms around him. Nemo stirred slightly blinking his eyes open at her and in his excited manner licked her face happily, only to close them again and snuggle closer. Diana pushed her dark thoughts away. She saved at least one and nuzzling his fur she drifted to sleep. With noises of the fire across the room flickering and snapping in the dark forest night.

She slept that way for a day recuperating. Flemeth scolded her for laying near the filthy mutt Diana simply shook it off and began forcing her body to move again. Flemeth had given her armor that was light and flexible for her. Diana was also given a thin brown cloak to cover her scars and hide her in the wildes. She then gave her a long bow etched with runes and designs that she refused to tell Diana about no matter how often Diana nagged. Diana was adept at it, and it was about the only thing she was adept at. Diana was somewhat klutzy an understatement and she constantly getting reprimanded. She had been on the receiving end of many glares, scolds, and eye rolls. Diana trained often only taking some time for exploring the edges of the wilds, which were vast and treacherous. She wasn't allowed to go deep into them without Morrigan becasue of the darkspawn that had set camp there.

She often sat alone taking in her surroundings near the edge and allowed Nemo to come with her. He followed her constantly and had grown accostomed to taking refuge in the very pack that he had first hated. Diana was growing anxious she knew that sooner or later Alistair would show up with the recruits, and she was curious as to whom the recruit would be. What would his or hers origin be? Because her own origins was questionable Diana thought it best if she worked on the outside, and planned on not being seen for awhile at least. She didn't feel comfortable with divulging all of her past, more than likely they would try to kill her. There were things that Diana wanted to stop from happening and she didn't want them to make the wrong choices. She was going to be their guide when they needed it, and made plans for what outcomes would happen. It bothered Diana that she could not stop everything. She was powerless when it came to Ostagar and the thousands that would die...or worse. After a rather difficult training session Diana sat on her rock looking into the wilds. The sound of the forest and the lake surrounded Diana as she rested there. Nemo had not followed her this time instead he opted for a bowl of food and a nap. Diana faded out into her own mind until sounds of banter and arguing brout her back. The new sounds were coming from across the lake, and when Diana looked over she saw a group of people led by Morrigan. The had finally arrived.

Diana ducked out of sight and made her way across the clearing until she came upon the back of Flemeths hut. Using the foot holes she began climbing up the wall. "Greetings mother, I bring before you these Grey wardens who-" Diana heard the interruption. It was a conversation she played through many times. Silently she made it over the roof to see who would be the commander. Diana gasped, over the edge of the roof there wasn't just one but several. Instead of four people(Jory, Daveth, Alistair, Warden), there were six more than that. Disregarding the conversation a stunned Diana took the time to examine the recruits.


	4. The Recruits

I have made profiles equiped with pictures from dragon age origins to better explain the characters if your interested in seeing them i have a gmail account for which they reside.

Chapter 3

The one that seemed to be in charge had her smooth blonde hair in a bun with her bangs down. She was garbed in what Diana could only guess as the Cousland armor, and on her back was the Chasind flat blade that Diana remembered was hidden in a cache in the Wildes. She had a regal air about her that screamed noble. Alistair stood to the woman s right. Behind her stood two of each class. There were two mages who looked exactly alike not including the fact that one was female and the other male. The girl looked less than intimidating she looked rather humble her black hair mussed. Her brother looked more menacing a permenant glare etched on his face.

There were two more twins, and much to Diana's sastisfaction they were elves, Dalish based on their tattoos. One a dual blade and the other an archer. The blader looked cocky, but unhealthy as the battle had worn on him his face gaunt and pale. The other looked rather uncomfortable with all the people around him and was constantly glancing at his brother. Behind them stood two dwarves arguing silently with each other. If you could call it arguing. The man-who seemed to have an air of superiority about him-was trying unsuccessfully to talk to the female. She had a brutal scar on her cheek, and Diana recognized that there used to be a brand there. She was casteless and she was proud. Growing more curious Diana leaned further in. She couldn't believe her eyes. Diana was dumbfounded and unsure what to do next. Only two were meant to go into the tower. She had to make sure that any other Wardens who did not go into the Tower of Ishal were sent somewhere safe. She began to crawl back before she was noticed.

Malachi stood bored with the conversation before him, and weary from the taint. his brother was hovering to close, but Malach knew he couldn't stop him. Azazel could feel his pain in smaller instances. He was worried for Malachi. In the corner of his eye Malachi saw a dark figure crouched on the roof. When he turned to look it was gone; he could find a trace of it except for a few hay pieces scattering down.. The old woman continued rambling until they were shown the way out of the Wildes by her luscious and beautiful daughter. Having been abandoned by the beautiful witch, they made their way back to Ostagar. the dwarves finally silenced themselves. The shem lead them followed by the warden, the image baffled him because it was the warden who was supposed to be testing and leading them. Not that he needed leading he was perfectly happy on his own. this damnable taint had put him in a position of being trapped between a rock and a hard place; while in another circumstance that would have made him much happier he was stuck in becoming a warden. As they wandered through the wildes an arrow whizzed through the air landing into a tree trunk not far from the front of Malachi's face removing him from his particular train of thought.. Azazel stood in front of him with his bow raised and the others drew their weapons circling around. Malachi thought he saw the figure again, but like before it was gone as quick as it had come. The elf pushed his brother's bow down and inspected the arrow pulling it from the tree. Attached was parchment with a message scrawled across it.

"For future reference: Any Warden not entering the tower of Ishal make your way back to Flemeth's hut post haste...  
signed, D"

Malachi was unsure of what to make of the note it was rather dramatic but instead of alerting others-who were still searching for whoever shot the arrow-he simply rolled it back up and put it in his satchel, and while everyone started moving again he stayed further back.

Diana hid in a tree until the group had passed in an uncomfortable position. She found it odd that the elf made no mention of her note. Climbing down Diana was having a hard time with Nemo-who had refused to be left behind-because he was moving around in the pouch on her side cause her to miss her footing. Diana was falling through the tree and cursing everything she could think of. Branches scratched her face as she crashed through them, she landed on a very thick branch that instead of breakng knocked the wind out of her. As she began to rool and fall again she grabbed the branch nearly pulling her arm out of the socket from the force. She hung there for a moment one arm holding the strings on the pouch and the other on the branch. She was still cursing when she finally reached the ground and removed Nemo from her satchel.

He yipped a little and jumped out of the bag. Diana glared at him as he roamed around inspecting his surroundings oblivious to her ire the wasn't a damn mark on him. "If you wanted to stay hidden you re going to have to be more subtle than that." came a snooth voice followed by a chuckle. Diana whirled around to see the elf leaning against another tree with a smirk. Diana blushed only a little but kept her face passive the hood no longer protecting her face; turning Diana whistled for Nemo-who was preoccupied with a flower to notice the elf-and began to make her way back to the hut refusing to answer him. She heard a bark of laughter behind her and she kept walking or rather stomping.

Malachi was curious now that he had seen the cloaked figure up close. She was fair enough with twigs and leaves adorning her. She was scarred a little on her cheek and what seemd further down but the cloak and leather covered the rest much to his chagrine. She had a stern look, but he noticed a softening mixed with a loving annoyance when she glanced at her dog. If that's what it was. It looked rather deformed and it walked almost diagonally. Shaking his head He had a feeling he would be seeing more of her, and he found was looking forward to it. He had to catch up to the group before Azazel realised he was missing.

Diana made it back to Flemeth's hut, and Nemo returned to his bed outside which is where she banished him to. The sun was beginning to set and the battle would soon start. Clouds appeared overhead and rain began sprinkling down. Flemeth would save the warden and Alistair while the others hopefully returned to this hut. Diana had a feeling that Morrigan wouldn't be pleased that so many had come, but Flemeth made sure Diana's wishes were followed. Diana hated waiting. The rain poured down on Diana as she stood in the front of the hut. She gazed up at the sky while droplets hit her face, and prayed that they would heed her warning. Flemeth had said that Diana wouldn't be able to warn anyone about the future of Ostagar. In fact, when Diana had tried to write it down she could not move her hand. Some things had to play out as they were. Diana could only hint and present options. She went inside bringing in Nemo much to Flemeth and Morrigan's disdain.


	5. Making Decisions

Chapter 4

Velora let her hair down after the joining. She was exhausted. Not enough time for rest she and the others who survived were called by King Cailan. One member of their group had not been allowed regardless how frustrating they became. The elf Azazel had pushed to be close to his brother; it seemed the only reason Duncan allowed to him to follow is because it meant killing him to stop him. He was stubborn with an annoying attachment to his twin. Velora stood from where she was resting. Men were scurrying around getting ready for battle. The mabari were growling and the sick ones howling. She had brought the flower hoping it would heal at least some of them. Pulling her hair back into another tight bun Velora made her way down the steps to where the others were waiting for her. Velora smiled at the thought of the warden next to her dancing the marigold in front of the darkspawn. If she had allowed it she might have even chuckled along with the group, much to Duncans frustration. Alistair. He was interesting. He reminded her of her brother in some ways. Velora hoped he was alive. He had gone into the wildes and had not returned. Alistair was kind and had the same offbeat humor. Velora enjoyed his company.

It irked her that they were forced to go to the tower instead of battle, but she understood that in some way that Duncan did not want to risk the future wardens. So she agreed without complaint; and as the wardens were dismissed she and the others held their own meeting. Malachi had mentioned he had something important to show them. The group had returned to the fire and gathered as she approached. Malachi held her a note silently. She read it then passed it around. Malachi remarked of a female he had met in the woods as they were returning to camp. Velora's brows furrowed. "What makes you think we should trust her?" Malachi s lips turned slightly upward. "What makes you think we trust each other." The others murmured in assent. It was true they only deferred to her because she had been there first and wasn t afraid to take charge in a crisis. 'She came from the direction of the witch s hut." Malachi pointed out. "What do you think?" Velora asked glancing at the rest of the group. "We can't all go, there is to many of us, and we can t go into battle." Moira said in her usual quiet voice. Velora agreed that it seemed rather redundant for so many to simply hold a torch.

Velora nodded. "Your right. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong, but it is pointless to put us all together. Myself and Alistair will go into the tower and a few others. Who wants to go?" Mathew grunted stating that it was beneath him. Moira decided they would need at least one mage and since Mathew declined she would be a good healer. Martika stepped forward placing her fist against her chest offering her services; this prompted Declan to step forward. He was eager to find more ways to either discover more about the female dwarf or to annoy her Velora didn t know. Malachi looked down obviously faking to her and the rest of the group. "I'm much too weak from the taint to go into battle." Malachi glanced up slightly to notice no one believed or cared. He stood up straighter and crossed his arms. "Fine. I just don t feel like it" Velora rolled her eyes knowing the truth. "Very well you three return to the witch s hut as the note states we will meet you there if all goes well." They departed and Velora caught up to Alistair and they made their way to the bridge.

The battle had started without them with a battle cry from Cailan as he took the front lines. Just as Velora and the group made it to the bridge a fire ball landed exploding in front of them the shock wave sending them back. Velora wiped the dirt from her face and lifted herself from the ground. The mud staining her armor and dirtying Moira. Velora decided she ought to get her a proper outfit. The others got up also and Martika was cursing. Velora stood at the beginning of the bridge and timed the hits from the catapults. Waiting for the exact moment Velora dashed across the bridge dodging the fire balls. She looked behind her to see the others following her lead. She looked forward just in time to realize that a fireball was closer than she thought. she rolled out of the way and shook her head. A rookie mistake. Finally the others joined her. There were supposed to be men meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. Velora ascended and as she reached the top she saw that the battle had reached the tower. Pulling her flat blade off her back she gave a violent shout and charged into battle.


End file.
